Im Mela Ar' Naur
by Jesse Drache
Summary: Bright and Ephram slash
1. Dome

Im mela ar' naur By: Jesse Drache  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Everwood or the characters…what a pity  
  
Warning: This is Ephram/Bright slash; if you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Rating: PG-13 but may get higher as time goes on  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Dome   
  
  
It was two a.m. and most of Everwood was quiet and asleep. Most of course except for Bright   
Abbott.   
  
The blonde boy stood outside of his house just below his window, a look of concentration on   
his face only marred by the fact that he was slightly drunk.   
  
He stood in the shadows created by the lamp across the street trying to decide whether to   
brave entering through the front door or whether to attempt to climb the tree that led to his   
window while being intoxicated.   
  
Just as he was about to try his luck with the heavy limbs, he heard footsteps out in the street,   
and he immediately hid behind one of his mom's precious azalea bushes. It wouldn't help his   
situation if some neighbor who went out for a cigarette or to get some forgotten item from his   
car caught him.   
  
Peeking from behind the leaves, Bright was relieved to only see a lone figure walking in the   
cold until he realized that whoever it was only wore a thin denim jacket.   
  
As the figure approached his hiding place, light shone upon his face and Bright realized that it   
was Ephram Brown, his sister's awkward friend.   
  
For a minute, Bright considered remaining in his hiding place, but after one look at the pain   
filled eyes and the shivering body, he left the safety of the bushes and went out into the light.   
  
"Ephram? What's wrong?" he asked, concern tainting his voice.   
  
"N-nothing," Ephram said, loud enough to be heard by Bright but no one else. Distrust and   
confusion could be clearly distinguished in his voice.   
  
"Something is definitely wrong if you are out here walking around this late" Bright said,   
coming closer to Ephram, who merely looked down at the ground.   
  
Suddenly noises came from the house next door and the lights turned on in an upstairs   
window. Both boys turned towards the house and unconsciously retreated from the light and   
further into the shadows.  
  
"Would you like to come inside, just to get warm? You are after all shivering," Bright said   
while a voice in the back of his head screamed. What the hell are you doing? Your parents   
are inside, and you're inviting people who are supposed to be your enemy inside.  
  
Whether it was because of the alcohol in his system, or a loss of sanity, Bright neither knew   
nor wanted to know, but somehow he could not leave the clearly upset boy outside in the cold.   
  
Realizing that he hadn't spoken in several minutes and that Ephram was staring at him in   
shock Bright turned around and walked back towards his house, noticing contently that   
Ephram was following.   
  
*****  
  
Hope you enjoyed it, tell me if you want more. 


	2. Hoore

Im mela ar' naur By: Jesse Drache   
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Everwood or the characters…what a pity   
  
Warning: This is Ephram/Bright slash; if you don't like it, don't read it.   
  
Rating: PG-13 but may get higher as time goes on   
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Hoore   
  
  
Ephram was surprised to find himself is Bright's room and it showed on his face.  
  
"What?" Bright asked as he removed his coat and placed it on his chair.   
  
Glancing to his right he found his eyes drawn to the shivering boy on his bed.   
  
"Nothing, it's just that I always thought that you hated me," Ephram stated, averting his gaze   
and looking down at his hands.   
  
Bright looked at Ephram for several minutes not saying anything until his attention was once   
again brought to the fact that he was shivering.   
  
Going over to the head of his bed, Bright grabbed a quilt and wrapped it around the smaller   
boy's shoulders.   
  
"Thanks," Ephram softly whispered, as Bright wrapped the blanket about him and was mildly   
surprised when rather than withdrawing, the other boy sat next to him and begun to rub his   
arms and back in circles until Ephram was warm from both the friction and a feeling that he   
could not quite place.   
  
Ephram shyly looked up to find Bright's eyes on his face and their gazes met.   
  
They stayed like that for several minutes each staring at the other as if seeing each other for   
the first time.   
  
Another minute went by, then, with a sharp intake of breath, Bright slowly leaned in and   
lightly brushed his lips against Ephram's in a chaste kiss.   
  
Leaning back, Bright became petrified at the stunned on Ephram's face. Fear began to pool in   
the pit of Bright's stomach and he begun to back away.   
  
Seeing the alarm on Bright's face, Ephram shook off the quilt that was wrapped around him   
and grasped Bright's face between his hands as he drew him towards him again for another   
kiss.   
  
Bright sighed against Ephram's lips half in relief and half in pleasure as he deepened the kiss   
and ran his fingers through Ephram's dark hair.  
  
Ephram opened his mouth slightly and allowed Bright's tongue entrance.   
  
Their tongues met each other lightly and begun to slowly battle for control.   
  
After what seemed like an eternity, but must have been only a few minutes, Bright pulled   
back, his eyes locking on Ephram's.   
  
"I-I," he begun to say, but was unable to finish his statement, instead he drew back from the   
figure on his bed and walked over to the nightstand where he hesitantly begun to take off his   
watch and shoes.   
  
"We better go to bed," he said, a slight tremor in his voice. "Will your dad worry if you are not   
at home tomorrow morning?"   
  
Ephram snickered. "I'll be surprised if he even notices. What about your parents?"   
  
"I'll just tell them you wanted to spend the night and I forgot to ask, it's Amy that will be the   
problem, but I'll deal with her later," Bright said, still not meeting Ephram's eyes.   
  
Pulling off his pants he crawled into the left side of his bed and looked over at Ephram who   
still sat at the end, looking both scared and confused.   
  
Silently berating himself for hurting Ephram's feelings, Bright sought for words to ease the   
uncomfortable silence, but there were none.   
  
"The floor is too cold, you can sleep up here if you like," he quietly offered, moving over to   
accentuate his point, and hoping that he would not be refused.   
  
Ephram looked at him for a minute, then without saying a word he walked over to the side of   
the bed and like Bright stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers.  
  
Ephram slowly slid into the bed, trying his best to stay near the edge and as far from physical   
contact as possible.   
  
Seeing the tense demeanor of Ephram's posture, Bright leaned in and put his arm around the   
other boy's waist and drew them together, silently apologizing for causing Ephram distress.   
  
Then in a motion that surprised both of them further, he leaned down and kissed Ephram's   
forehead before laying his head on his pillow and closing his eyes.   
  
Leaving a shocked Ephram alone with his thoughts.   
  
***  
  
Thank you very much for the reviews. More coming soon, I hope. 


	3. Amrun

Im mela ar' naur By: Jesse Drache   
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Everwood or the characters…what a pity   
  
Warning: This is Ephram/Bright slash; if you don't like it, don't read it.   
  
Rating: PG-13 but may get higher as time goes on   
  
  
Chapter 3: Amrun   
  
Ephram woke to light shinning upon his face.   
  
Yawning, he rolled over on his back and glanced around the room, sitting up with a start when   
he realized that it was not his.   
  
Rubbing his head with his hands as the events of the previous night came to mind, Ephram   
glanced around the room in search of Bright.   
  
Finding the room empty, he went to the bathroom, which was also devoid of a person, and   
found what looked like a brand new toothbrush with a note that had his name written on it in   
Bright's messy handwriting.   
  
Ephram brushed his teeth and washed his face before going back to the room and putting on   
the clothes that he had discarded the night before.   
  
Looking slightly more presentable than he had the night before, Ephram descended down the   
back stairway and followed the sound of voices to the dinning room.   
  
"Good morning, Ephram," Mrs. Abbott said as she emerged from a room behind him, a plate of   
waffles in her hand.   
  
"Morning," Ephram said looking at the table where Mr. Abbott, Bright, and Amy sat.   
  
"Well, come sit down dear and have some breakfast," Mrs. Abbott said, motioning to the table   
where a place had been set for Ephram next to Amy and across from Bright.   
  
"Thank you," Ephram said as he took his seat and waffles were served from the plate that Mrs.   
Abbott had placed on the table.   
  
Mr. and Mrs. Abbott talked about Dr. Abbott's patients and the school board, not noticing the   
unusually quiet demeanor of their son and Ephram who stared at their plates and avoided the   
questioning glances that Amy kept giving them.   
  
Once breakfast had been eaten and the dishes cleared, Ephram thanked Mrs. Abbott for   
allowing him to spend the night and took the opportunity to leave before Amy got through   
washing the dishes.   
  
Bright walked Ephram to the porch and stepped out, closing the door behind them.  
  
"Ephram…" Bright begun but was silenced when Ephram leaned up and kissed him soflty.  
  
He looked down at the younger boy's sparkling eyes and could not manage to say what was   
on his mind.   
  
"I better go back home, dad might not be very strict but he isn't blind," Ephram said after a   
moment of silence.   
  
Then kissing Bright's unresponsive lips once more, he begun to walk home at a rather brisk   
pace.  
  
***  
  
For those of you who were wondering, the title means "Between love and fire" in Elvish. I'm   
really bad with titles and they come out sounding all dorky, so I wrote them in Elvish so they   
wouldn't sound as bad. 


	4. Naikelea

Im mela ar' naur By: Jesse Drache   
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Everwood or the characters…what a pity   
  
Warning: This is Ephram/Bright slash; if you don't like it, don't read it.   
  
Rating: PG-13 but may get higher as time goes on   
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Naikelea  
  
Two nights passed between that morning and the next school day.   
After getting dropped off at the front of the school by his father, who was still angry about   
Ephram's disappearance on Friday, Ephram wandered the halls of the school, searching for   
Bright.   
Surprised that he had yet to spot the blonde, especially since he had walked past Amy-and   
managed to avoid her knowing smiles-a couple of times already, Ephram decided to drop all   
chances at subtlety and went to stand by Bright's locker.  
To Ephram's disappointment and confusion, Bright never showed.   
From around the corner Bright watched as Ephram's face turned slightly sorrowful and the boy   
went to his first period class.   
He sighed inwardly at his cowardliness and ran to his locker, trying to hurry and get his books   
before he was too late getting to class.   
***  
The rest of the day passed in the same manner, Ephram searched for Bright in all of his usual   
haunts and Bright hid from Ephram.   
"You can't hide from him forever," Amy whispered into Bright's ear, a smile coming to her lips   
when Bright tensed and did all but scream in alarm.   
"What? I'm not hiding, I'm just waiting for the bus."   
"Sure," Amy said, a knowing smile on her lips.   
A smile which grew brighter and a bit more mischievous when she saw Ephram approaching   
from Bright's left.   
"Hey," Ephram said as he walked up to Amy and Bright.   
"Hi Ephram," Amy said, meeting the boy's panicked eyes.  
Ephram begun to fidget more noticeably when the already squirmy boy registered that Amy   
was beaming at him as if she could read the thoughts going through his head.   
"Well, it looks as if the bus won't be here for a while, I'm going to go talk to Sarah. Bye   
Ephram."   
With that she walked off, leaving the two boys to stare at each other in what quickly turned to   
an uncomfortable silence.   
"Uhm," Ephram started, his resolve leaving him as soon as he looked at the older boy.   
"Ephram-"   
"Hey Bright, are you actually talking to this loser?" Bright's friend Sam teased as he walked up   
beside Bright.   
"Naw, man. Just telling him to stay away from Amy." Bright immediately answered, giving   
Ephram an apologetic look.   
"Come on, the bus is here." Sam said, putting his hand on Bright's arm and pulling him   
towards the parking lot where the bus had appeared.   
Bright turned to walk towards the direction that Sam had pulled him in.   
Glancing back, he felt a pang of guilt hit his chest as he saw Ephram's downcast look and the   
bright film of tears that the boy was battling hard not to spill.   
"Hurry up," Sam called again, and Bright had no choice but to turn and jog towards the bus,   
promising to himself that he would fix the mess that he had made. 


	5. Kela

Im mela ar' naur By: Jesse Drache   
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Everwood or the characters…what a pity   
  
Warning: This is Ephram/Bright slash; if you don't like it, don't read it.   
  
Rating: PG-13 but may get higher as time goes on   
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Kela   
  
  
"Hello?" Dr. Brown spoke into the phone.   
  
He was met with silence.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"May I please speak to Ephram?"   
  
"Yes, may I ask who's speaking?"   
  
"A friend from school."   
  
"Ok, hang on for a moment."   
  
"Ephram?" Dr. Brown shouted, covering the speaker with his hand.   
  
"Yeah?" Came the reply from down the hall.   
  
"You have a phone call." Dr. Brown said, as he made his way toward his son's room.  
  
"Thanks dad." Ephram took the phone from his father and laid back down on his bed, putting   
away his comic book and turning off the radio.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Ephram, this is Bright. I just wan-"   
  
"I don't want to talk to you." Ephram said, hanging up the phone and turning back in his bed.  
  
He ignored the next few rings as Bright tried to call again, hiding the phone beneath his   
pillows so the noise wouldn't be heard by his father and putting on his headphones to drown   
out what remained of the sound.   
  
***   
  
"Damn," Bright said, dropping the phone into its cradle in frustration.   
  
"What did you do?" Amy asked, sticking her head into Bright's room.   
  
"What?"   
  
"What did you do to Ephram?"   
  
"What? I didn't do anything to Ephram."   
  
"Right. Bright, I'm not mom and dad, you can't fool me. I know you wouldn't have had   
Ephram over unless something was up. Are you playing a joke on him?"   
  
"N-no," Bright said, avoiding Amy's eyes.   
  
"Then what is it?"   
  
Bright looked at his sister, judging what her response would be if she knew his secret.   
  
"Nothing, just leave me alone," Bright snapped, getting up from his bed, he grabbed his coat   
and stormed past Amy, bumping into her on his way out the door and down the stairs.   
  
  
***  
  
Sorry that this chapter was so short, I will try to post the next one soon. I would also like to   
thank all of you who submit reviews, it means a lot to me. 


	6. Lemba

Im mela ar' naur By: Jesse Drache   
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Everwood or the characters…what a pity   
  
Warning: This is Ephram/Bright slash; if you don't like it, don't read it.   
  
Rating: PG-13 but may get higher as time goes on   
  
  
Chapter 6: Lemba  
  
  
  
  
*This chapter is set sometime before "Is there a Doctor in the House?"*  
  
  
  
Bright stood on the Brown's front porch, breathing on his hands in an attempt to make himself   
warmer.   
  
Gathering his strength of will, he reached out and rang the doorbell.   
  
"Hold on," someone yelled from inside and Bright waited, steeling his nerves and trying his   
best not to run away.   
  
He held his breath as the door opened and he was confronted with Ephram.   
  
"I've got the door, dad," Ephram yelled as he opened the door, a half eaten slice of pizza in his   
hand, his hair slightly wet from the shower he had taken minutes earlier.   
  
Turning to see who was at the door, Ephram's face dropped into a frown when his eyes met   
Bright's.   
  
"Go away," Ephram said, starting to close the door, but was stopped when Bright stepped up   
and held the door open.   
  
"Please, just let me explain," Bright said, meeting Ephram's eyes; the pain that he found there   
sucking the breath out of his chest.   
  
"Explain what? That I'm a 'loser'? I think I can figure that one on my own. But thanks, if I   
ever need to feel worse about myself, I know who to come to. Now go away."   
  
"Please, just give me five minutes."   
  
Bright didn't know what changed Ephram's mind. Whether it was the pleading look in his eyes   
or the determination behind his stance, he didn't really care, he just wanted a chance to   
explain himself.   
  
The joy that filled Bright's heart when he heard those words soon dissipated when he saw the   
look on Ephram's face.   
  
He followed Ephram to the bench in front of the window and sat down across from the other   
boy.  
  
Bright just stared at Ephram for a moment, trying to find a way to convey his feelings through   
his gaze once he realized that he did not have the right words.   
  
Ephram just stared at him, an accusing glare in his eyes.   
  
"Ephram, I-I'm sorry. So very, very sorry. I didn't mean what I said."   
  
"Then why did you say it?"   
  
Bright looked down at his hands, asking himself the same question.   
  
"Because-because I was scared. I was afraid, that Sam would look at me and know what I   
had done. Know what I was."   
  
Bright shot a quick glance up at Ephram who looked at him incredulously on the verge of   
tears.  
  
"Am I that horrible? That much of a disease that you can't even bear to look at me? I didn't   
kiss you, you kissed me." Ephram almost yelled at him.   
  
Ephram moved to get up, but before he could stand Bright reached out, grabbed the front of   
Ephram's shirt, and pulled Ephram's lips down to his.   
  
For a second, Bright expect Ephram to respond, to kiss him back, but instead he felt the other   
boy pull away.   
  
"Don't ever touch me again," Ephram said his face twisted by a look of complete contempt.   
  
"But-"   
  
"What's the point? You're just going to sell me out to your friends."   
  
"I won't."   
  
"It doesn't matter anyway, I'm moving back to New York. Soon I won't ever have to look at   
you or your pathetic friends again. Your five minutes are up."   
  
Ephram turned and started to move to the door, but Bright was faster and got in his way.   
  
"You're leaving?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm going to go live with my grandparents. Now get the hell out of my way."   
  
Bright was too shocked by Ephram's words to do anything but watch as the boy pushed past   
him and walked into the house, slamming and locking the door in Bright's face.   
  
***  
  
I don't know how often I will be able to post once school starts since my computer is currently   
dead. I will try to do so as often as possible, and I promise I won't forget to finish the story. 


	7. Nandor

Im mela ar' naur By: Jesse Drache  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood or the characters, if I did, bad things would ensue.  
  
Warning: This is Ephram/Bright slash; if you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Rating: Pg-13 but may get higher as time goes on.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Nandor  
  
  
Ephram walked down the stairs, gazing around his house the people that had assembled   
around the snack table.   
  
The ring of the doorbell diverted his attention and he watched as Delia ran towards the door   
and open it to reveal Doctor Abbot, his wife, and Bright and Amy.   
  
For a moment Bright caught Ephram's gaze, but Ephram looked away and finished descending   
the remaining steps.  
  
Turning his back on the two other teenagers he stalked off towards the kitchen, loosening   
his tie and unbuttoning the top of his shirt as he made his way to the other room.   
  
He could feel Bright's eyes boring into his back as he walked into the room and it was starting   
to agitate him.   
  
"Fuck. This is going to be a long night," he muttered under his breath, before pasting on a   
content look and asking his grandmother if she needed his help.  
  
***  
  
Ephram spent the majority of his evening doing mindless chores for his grandmother in an   
active attempt at avoiding Bright.   
  
Bright of course spent the entire evening following Ephram around and trying to get him alone   
so he could talk to him.   
  
Yet every time that Bright managed to get Ephram in a corner, Ephram merely shoved the   
plate he held in his hands towards Bright and offered him some ordure's.   
  
"Ephram, please I have to talk with you," Bright pleaded, grabbing Ephram's wrist to keep him   
from leaving.   
  
Ephram looked around him, to find that a few people were already staring.   
  
"Fine, but I don't have to listen."   
  
He let himself be dragged by the older boy, who led him out to the porch and into the   
freezing night.   
  
"Look, I'm sorry that I hurt you. I really didn't mean it and I just wanted to know if I'm the   
reason that you're leaving."  
  
Ephram looked at Bright. At first his response was to not answer, but seeing the concerned   
look in Bright's eyes, he looked down at his hands and mumbled, "No, you're not."   
  
Bright watched in awe as Ephram's face crumbled and his defenses failed.   
  
For the first time that evening Bright noticed the bags under Ephram's eyes and the way that   
his shoulders slumped, the boy looked like he was on the edge.   
  
He considered telling Ephram that he was being a coward and that he was running from his   
problems, but it felt too much like kicking him while he was down.   
  
Bright just stood there watching as Ephram avoided his gaze and twitched in discomfort.   
  
He looks more like a caged beast than a boy, thought Bright.   
  
In that moment, Bright realized what Everwood had done to Ephram and why Ephram needed   
to leave.   
  
He continued to stare at Ephram for several more minutes until Ephram finally looked up and   
stared back.   
  
They remained like that for several minutes before Bright started to see the steel creep back   
into Ephram's eyes and the boy's hand start to shake with pent up frustration.   
  
When Ephram suddenly stood up and silently walked back towards the house, Bright stayed   
on the porch not knowing what to do.   
  
From his seat he heard Ephram announce his eminent departure at the top of his lungs and   
he didn't know if the pain that suddenly overtook his body was caused by Ephram's words or   
if it was connected to whatever was making him queasy earlier that evening.  
  
***  
  
Sorry that it took so long for me to post this chapter but school is evil. Hope you liked it. 


	8. Lirva

Im mela ar' naur By: Jesse Drache  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood or the characters, if I did, bad things would ensue.  
  
Warning: This is Ephram/Bright slash; if you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Rating: Pg-13 but may get higher as time goes on.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Lirva  
  
  
Ephram stormed into his room, slamming and locking the door behind him before   
collapsing on the bed in pure exhaustion.   
  
He laid on the bed for several minutes before he gathered enough strength to move to the   
top of the bed and pull his legs up under his chin, wrapping his arms around them and   
burying his face between his knees.   
  
He stayed like that for several minutes, listening to the commotion caused by people   
downstairs and attempting to keep the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes at bay.  
  
Burying his face further, he tried in vain to calm himself and slow his frantic breathing.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of torment, he finally fell asleep his head against his   
knees. Lulled by the sound of his own breathing and the music coming from the piano   
downstairs.   
  
***  
  
Twenty minutes later, Ephram was awoken by someone knocking on his door.   
  
Rolling over onto his back, Ephram cursed softly under his breath before getting up and   
attempting to look slightly less unruffled by straightening his clothes.   
  
He finally opened the door to find Delia looking up at him with big, wide eyes.   
  
"What do you want?" he asked, his eyes adjusting to the lighted hallway.   
  
"Dad sent me to get some blankets from your room. Bright's sick and there aren't any   
clean ones in my room."   
  
Ephram was instantly concerned about Bright's health, but pushed his reaction deep   
down as he searched his closet for his spare sheets.   
  
He handed the blankets to Delia and followed her out of the room.   
  
To his right he could hear several voices coming from Delia's room.   
  
He recognized two as his father and Bright, neither of who he wanted to see, so he turned   
the other way and went down the stairs.   
  
***  
  
Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he found himself wishing that he had just stayed   
in his room.   
  
From across the room, Amy spotted him as soon as he entered the room and excused   
herself from whatever conversation she seemed to be having with her grandmother.   
  
"Ephram, can we talk?"   
  
Damn, why does everyone need to talk to me today? Ephram thought. But instead of   
saying what he was thinking, he grabbed his coat and went outside into the porch.   
  
"I know that what Bright did was wrong, but I think you should give him a chance."   
Amy began.   
  
"This is your unbiased opinion?" Ephram said, keeping his gaze on the falling snow.   
  
"Yes, it is. He really feels bad."   
  
"I just don't know what to do anymore." Ephram said, giving her one last meaningful   
look before turning back to the snow.  
  
***   
  
They remained like that an immeasurable amount of time until the silence was disturbed   
by a loud out roar of voices, a moment before the door burst open and his father,   
grandfather and Dr. Abbott ran out carrying Bright between the three of them.   
  
"What happened?" Ephram said, running up beside his dad on their way to the car.   
  
"His appendix burst, we're taking him to the office. Take care of your sister," his father   
told him as they moved Bright to the inside of the car.   
  
Ephram stepped out of their way, turning so he could look at Bright's pale face.   
  
Their eyes met and he saw Bright's lips move.   
  
Ephram was hit with a pang of guilt when he realized that even through all the pain that   
he must be feeling Bright was still trying to apologize to him.   
  
Ephram watched in silence as they sped away, staring blindly into the night before the   
tears that had been threatening to spill all day, overtook him and he was overwhelmed by   
sobs.   
  
***  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I hope I can get the next one out to you soon. Mina-  
Nel, I learned Elvish for another story that I am writing but I ended not using it in the   
dialogue as I had originally intended. 


	9. Ona

Im mela ar' naur By: Jesse Drache  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Everwood or the characters…what a pity  
  
Warning: This is Ephram/Bright slash; if you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Rating: PG-13 but may get higher as time goes on  
Chapter 9: Ona  
Ephram stood at the foot of the tree below Bright's room, a plastic bag   
in his left hand.   
  
Hesitantly he looked at the tree, then at the dark window, and finally   
at the empty street behind him.   
  
Wrapping the plastic bag around his hand, he extended his arms and   
grabbed on to the lowest branch, then boosted himself upward.   
  
Thankfully Ephram somehow managed to reach the branches near   
Bright's window without falling or looking down at the ground.   
  
He let out a sigh of relief when he realized that the window had been   
left open and he wouldn't have to knock to get inside.   
  
Reaching out, he managed to grab onto the windowsill and push the   
window open the rest of the way and climb through without falling.   
  
Walking across the darkened room, Ephram jumped and almost let out   
a yell when the room was suddenly filled with light.   
  
Turning around slowly, Ephram exhaled before facing the figure on the   
bed.   
  
"Ephram?" a very sleepy Bright mumbled from where he laid on the   
bed, his eyes half closed against the light.   
  
"Yeah," Ephram said, standing in the middle of the room looking like   
he wanted to jump back out the window.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Bright asked, wincing slightly as he tried   
to sit up on the bed.   
  
Ephram moved to help him, but stopped mid motion.   
  
"I came to say 'I'm sorry'," he said, looking up to meet the other boy's   
blue eyes. "I tried to come visit you."   
  
"Amy told me. She said she was going to ballet class and she saw you   
standing by the doors. She said you looked…scared." Bright said, not   
taking his eyes off Ephram's face.   
  
"I-I couldn't go in. I haven't been in a hospital since my mom di-  
passed away."   
  
Bright watched silently as a single tear slid down Ephram's face.   
  
"It's ok," he said, reaching out for him, but being impeded by the   
shooting pain at his side.   
  
"Don't-" Ephram shot forward, pushing Bright back down on the bed.   
  
Bright let himself be eased down onto his pillow, grabbing onto   
Ephram's hands and making him sit at the edge of the bed.   
  
"You haven't left for New York yet."   
  
"Nah, my father decided to go Nazi on me at the last minute and is   
holding me here in Everwood until I manage to escape under the   
excuse of college," Ephram said, smiling sadly at the irony of the   
situation.   
  
"What's in the bag?" Bright asked, running his hand softly down   
Ephram's cheek and wiping away the tear.   
  
"Oh, yeah. I didn't know what to bring and flowers seemed too corny   
so I brought you this instead." Ephram said, smiling and handing over   
the plastic bag.   
  
Bright looked in the bag and let out a laugh.   
  
"You brought me ice cream," Bright said, taking out the pint of rocky   
road.   
  
"Amy told me it was your favorite."   
  
"Thanks. But, I don't have spoon."   
  
Bright watched amusedly as Ephram rummaged around in the pocket   
of his coat and pulled out a small soupspoon.   
  
"Pilfered from the Brown family's kitchen," he said handing the blonde   
boy the spoon.   
  
Ephram sat on the bed for what seemed like forever watching Bright   
eat the ice cream.   
  
The silence between them grew uncomfortable and searching for an   
escaped, Ephram glanced at his watch then leapt to his feet and put   
on the jacket that he had at some point in time taken off.   
  
"I better go home, it's late," he said, moving towards the window.   
  
"No, stay. Give your dad something to worry about," Bright said,   
smirking while he placed the ice cream on the nightstand.   
  
Bright moved on the bed and lifted the sheets invitingly.   
  
Ephram hesitated for a moment before taking of the jacket and toeing   
off his shoes.   
  
He slowly inched his way to the bed before getting in; turned so that   
he faced Bright.   
  
Laying his head on the pillow, he found that he was close enough that   
he could feel Bright's breath ghost across his cheek.   
  
"I'm sorry," Ephram finally said, meeting Bright's gaze.   
  
"I'm sorry too," Bright answered moving his hand to Ephram's back in   
an attempt to pull the boy closer.   
  
He stopped abruptly when Ephram hissed and stiffened against him.   
  
"Sorry, did I-"   
  
"Your hands are cold," Ephram said, reaching back to hold Bright's   
arms in place.   
  
Bright felt Ephram relax against him and he let out a breath.   
  
"All's forgiven?" Ephram asked.   
  
"All's forgiven," Bright echoed, laying his head on Ephram's shoulder   
and closing his eyes.   
  
***  
  
So now I'm presenting you guys with a choice, I can either write one   
more chapter and end the story there, or I can keep writing about   
Bright and Ephram's "adventures" around Everwood. Another   
suggestion has been that I write a Colin/Ephra/Bright fanfict, but it's   
really up to you guys. What do you thinks?   
  
I've also written a Colin/Ephram fic. It's pure smut and definitely a   
strong NC-17 if some of you are of age and interested. You can find it   
at my website www.geocities.com/ange_enchante under the Everwood   
fanfiction section. 


	10. Winya

Im mela ar' naur   By: Jesse Drache

Disclaimers: I do not own Everwood or the characters…what a pity

Warning:  This is Ephram/Bright slash; if you don't like it, don't read it.

Rating: PG-13 but may get higher as time goes on

Chapter 10: Winya

The last bell rang and the hallways were suddenly filled with the sound of footsteps and people vacating the school.  Ephram walked out of his biology class and stopped long enough to drop off several of his books in his locker before walking towards the exit. 

On his way to the brown double doors, he passed Bright's locker and he couldn't suppress the small smile that appeared on his face at the small wink that Bright shot him as he walked by.  

In the last couple of weeks, Bright had sought to make things up to Ephram by paying him unexpected visits at his home and although he did not make their relationship public, he no longer completely ignored Ephram.  In fact, he often found small ways of acknowledging his presence and making him feel more at ease at school.  

Walking out of the building, Ephram took a deep breath of the crisp winter air and looked up at the bare trees.  

Suddenly something hard bumped against him and he lost his balance, falling down into the ground and dropping the books that he held in his hands.  

Not bothering to look up he started to pick up his books, but was impeded from getting the last one by a large boot that had recently descended upon it and weighed it down.  

Ephram looked up to see Sam smirking at him from up above.  

"Still hanging around here, loser?  I heard a rumor that you might be leaving and gong back to that freak infested city that you come from."  

"I'd rather be around freaks than people with the I.Q. of a brick wall."  Ephram retorted before using all of his strength to move the boy and grab the remaining book.  

"What did you just say to me, asshole?"  

Ephram opened his mouth to let out a witty remark, but was impeded by the appearance of Bright behind Sam.  

"What's going on here?" Bright asked, stepping between Sam and an enraged Ephram.  

"Nothing, man, I'm just putting this loser in his place," Sam said, the distasteful tone leaving his voice as he extended his hand to give Bright a high five.  

Bright ignored the outstretched hand and looked to his left.

He noticed that Ephram was no longer looking at them, instead his seemed to have shrunk within himself and was gazing intently at the ground, his former assertive behavior quickly forgotten.  

"He's not a loser," Bright said, moving closer to Ephram who looked up, surprised that Bright had defended him in public.  

"What?  Since when are you friends with this loser?"  Sam asked, disbelief blatantly displayed on his face. 

"Don't' ever call him a loser again," Bright said, menace in his voice.  

He met Sam's gaze for a moment until the smaller boy backed up a step.

He turned to his left once again to find amazement clouding Ephram's face.  Ignoring the people around him, he leaned down and captured his lips with his own.  

Bright kissed Ephram thoroughly before retreating and leaving the boy breathless with a dazed look on his face.  

With one last threatening look in Sam's direction, he turned around and strode away, deciding to forgo the bus ride and walk to his house instead.  

Ephram looked around him at the many stunned faces for a moment before a smile appeared on his face and he turned and ran after Bright who was already crossing the street.  

Catching up with the older boy, he moved into his line of vision and asked, "Why did you just do that?"  

"Because I want them all to know that you're important to me and that if they mess with you they'll have to deal with me.  And because I love to kiss you."  

"Oh," was all Ephram managed to get out before Bright put his hand on his chin and lifted his face up to give him a small kiss.  

Bright laughed softly as the dazed look returned to Ephram's face and he put his arm around the other boy's small waist, pulling him closer as they headed towards his house.  

***

Sorry to keep you waiting for so long.  Since most of you seem to want me to continue with this story I'll do it on one condition.  I really want to write the Ephram/Colin/Bright story that I've been thinking about and this story has run its course as far as my original idea went, so if you guys want me to continue, you're going to have to send me some ideas as to what you would like me to write on or what you'd like the boys to do or react to.  I'm afraid that if I'm left to my own devices, this fic and the new one will turn out sounding the same.  You guys can send me suggestions at tombe__ange@hotmail.com otherwise consider this the end of the fic.  Thanks for all of your comment and reviews; they were greatly appreciated and helpful.  The new fic should be up sometime between this and next weekend, hope you guys enjoyed reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it.  


End file.
